Kingdom Hearts: Tides of Friendship
by Samsapoping
Summary: After the Megalith's Destruction and Team Flare's defeat, a new organization rises up to fulfill Lysandre's dream. Only this time, they seek out the hearts of Pokemon and humans. Will our heroes be able to stop this new threat with help from Sora, Donald, and Goofy? What does the Organization want from Ash and Serena? Set near the end of XYZ and during KH3. Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1: A Blooming Rehearsal

**With Kingdom Hearts 3 right around the corner, I felt like it was time to write a better, but shorter Kingdom Hearts X Pokemon crossover. The original version of this story was going to have Ash, Dawn, Sora, and Kairi going through some Nintendo worlds, but this one will feel more as if Lumiose City (or Kalos) was an actual world in an KH game.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena's POV

"Now for the grand finale!" I exclaimed.

Upon soaring in the gust tornado with my pokemon formed by my Sylveon, it was time to wrap-up a good performance practice. Braixen, Pancham, and the fairy type Eeveelution began shooting their best projectile attacks towards the center of the tornado, calming the wind down enough for us to land back down to solid ground. Our surroundings were shrouded in a intensive light, forming a enormous flower encasing us.

 ***BOOM!***

The flower bloomed in a majestic, yet explosive way as it deteriorated into millions of particles into the night sky of Lumiose. I then spun around and smiled at my pokemon in response to a job well done.

"And that's a wrap!"

My pokemon ran up to me for a group hug in response to our training. It took us a few hours, but we managed to perfect our performance. A performance that my pokemon and I had done back when we were facing Aria, the Kalos Queen during the Master Class Pokemon Showcase. We managed to get to the top 2, but in the end, it was Aria who retained the title.

Since then, I took a break of performing so that my friends and I could finished our journey through Kalos. However, after an evil organization named Team Flare tried to eradicate the whole world, but was foiled by us, I came up with an idea. I wanted to cheer the citizens of Lumiose up with a show. A show that would bring performers together and bring everyone's spirits with hope and joy after witnessing a horrific disaster.

Upon gazing up at the sparkling particles raining down like snowflakes, I'd say we were ready. We were ready for tomorrow's show, but were the other performers were? As the memories of their past performances were playing in my head, I was completely confident in them. They were as highly skilled as I was and I knew we were going to please the crowd.

"You all did a great job!" I exclaimed, separating them from our hug.

"Braixen!" My starter pokemon nodded.

"Pancham pan!" the panda pokemon smiled.

"Veon!" Sylveon agreed.

"I'm so psych for tomorrow!" I smiled, thinking about the crowd's reactions.

Unfortunately, my body begged to differ as a yawn was comin inside me. Sleep was beginning to consume me after a day of training and was telling me to go rest up. As the fresh night air was being inhaled into my mouth, I let out a yawn sound and rubbed my eyes a little.

"But I think it's time for all of us to hit the hay." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"How about it?" I asked my pokemon.

My team couldn't have agreed more with me and I didn't blame them. We had been training since dinner; which resulted in us being exhausted. After an evening of hard training, it was time to take a good night sleep.

"I thought so." I giggled a bit.

"And I bet Bonnie will need some help getting tuck in." I mentioned.

My pokemon nodded in agreement as I started to lead the way to Clemont's house. Since I didn't want to show my friends my act until tomorrow's show, I decided to let them enjoy their evening plans without me while my pokemon and I were training over at the Pokemon Center. Even though I was only a few blocks from where Clemont and Bonnie lived, it was always nice to see the gang after some private trainer.

"Pan!" Pancham cried.

The sudden cry of my smallest pokemon ceased our way back, causing me to turn around after taking four steps.

"What's the matter, Pancham?" I asked.

The panda pokemon was simply staring down at the ground, not responding to me as something got his attention. At first, I thought he tripped on a pebble or found something special, but when I approached him, I knew why he was suddenly silent. What was laying on the ground was my ticket to becoming Kalos Queen. A business card that had the Pokemon Showcase insignia, but more importantly,..

"Palermo's phone number" I exclaimed

Throughout my journey to become queen of my home region, the showcases were the most fun activities I ever had in my life. Each performance I did with my pokemon brought as much joy to me as the crowds I had entertained. But little did I know, I was lacking something that Aria had and a gray haired woman named Palermo called me out on it. I tried to prove to her that a performer could become queen while having fun, but it backfired on me.

I was then offered with an opportunity that most performers would have chosen within a day. To have Palermo train you to become the next Kalos Queen. Unfortunately, I put her offer on hold so that I could be with my friends for awhile longer. Palermo was somehow kniving enough to see things my way and allowed me to enjoy the rest of my journey. She then gave me her business card so that when I was ready, I could call her.

'Our journey's over,... but am I ready?" I whispered.

Each time I read the phone number, the more I asked the same question to myself. Was I ready to go train with Palermo? My journey with my friend had recently come to an end, but my heart wasn't so sure what to do next.

" _ **It seems you are in quite of a predicament."**_

"Who said that?" I gasped.

A mysterious voice awoke me from my thoughts as I shot myself back on my feet, searching for the one who spoke. Braixen quickly pulled out her twig in an attempt to protect, but we didn't know where the voice was coming from. We were still standing in the back of the Pokemon Center with barely any lights shining down from the street lights. Plus, I didn't notice anyone watching us while we were practicing.

"Where are you?" I called out.

I then turned around, only to be startled by the one who called me. A tall person who was wearing nothing but black. He or she was wearing a black coat with a long zipper and a hoodie covering the face. He/she also had on a pair of black gloves and a pair of black shoes, but the coat was what really scared me.

"W-who are you?!" I jumped back a bit.

The person simply took a few steps towards me, completely ignoring my question. The closer he got to me, the more creeped out I was getting.

"Brai!" Braixen ordered.

In an instant, my starter pokemon lit her twig on fire, trying to defend me by scaring the person. The being came to a sudden halt towards the flaming twig and stood in silence.

"What do you want from us?" I wondered.

" _ **What is there to give?"**_ The person answered.

"Huh?" I muttered.

Judging by the person voice, it was clear I was talking to a man. He had a deep, calming voice; which surprised me by the situation he was in. He was acting all calm despite being an inch from being burnt from my Braixen. But what was even weirder about him was his response to my question.

" _ **Tell me, did you enjoy your journey?"**_ The man asked.

"Y-yes" I nodded.

"It was fun going through Kalos." I replied, keeping my guard up.

" _ **And now it has led you into quite a dilemma."**_ The man reminded me.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I was stuck in predicament that that was going to impact the rest of my life.

" _ **The number you are holding will lead you to the path of something you are desiring."**_ The man exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" I asked, looking at Palermo's card.

" _ **But in order to claim it, you must lose something you hold dear to you."**_ The man mentioned.

"Lose something I hold dear?" I repeated.

At first, I didn't understand what the man was saying. Ever since I first heard him, he had been speaking in riddles. Even his appearance gave him a mysterious vibe to me. Now he was talking about something I'll lose dear to me if I call Palermo.

"I don't know what you're talking abou…"

Then, it hit me. Within a heartbeat, my face shot bright red upon remembering the feelings I had for a certain Pokemon Trainer. A trainer from the Kanto region who I first met back when we were little kids. The same trainer who would later travel with Clemont, Bonnie, and I through Kalos.

"That is none of your business!" I shouted.

" _ **The heart never lies."**_ The man pointed out, pointing his left main finger towards my heart.

" _ **And right now, yours is showing that you are still holding on to something very important."**_ He replied.

" _ **Something you will miss dearly."**_

What happened next was something that no one could even imagine. With the guy's hand reaching out to me, a powerful gust of wind started to blow furiously against my pokemon and I. Petals of pink cherry blossoms blew at us as well as I quickly embraced Pancham tightly, trying to fight the strong winds that were pushing us away.

'W-what's happening?" I groaned while fighting the wind.

As if I wasn't struggling enough, I then felt something strange phasing through my body. For a brief moment, it felt as if a part of my heart was being painfully touched. A part of me that made me whole. The wind then suddenly ceased blowing as I collapsed on my knees.

"Braixen!"

"Sylveon!"

Pancham jumped out of my arms as the rest of my team approached me with concern. I opened my eyes upon feeling Braixen's hand on my left shoulder.

"I'm okay, but how about you three?" I responded, gazing up at my pokemon.

The three gave me a quick nodded before Braixen became all serious again. She ran beside me with her twig still in her hand as I got back up and turned around. The mysterious man was standing over to the opposite side of the battlefield holding some kind of blue card in his hand.

"What did you just do?" I called out.

" _ **I simply sampled a piece of your memories and with them I made this."**_ The man answered.

He then threw the card at me with great accuracy and speed as I barely caught it. The card itself was oddly shaped with the top side being all pointy with three points going upward like a crown. I then examined the front side of it, only to be shocked and confused by what I was seeing.

"Huh?!" I gasped.

"What is this place?"

What was on the card was a house with a windmill standing beside it. For a moment, I didn't have a clue what I was looking at, but then my heart jumped wildly. My face began to turn red once again as a precious childhood memory began playing in my head, revealing where I had been.

" _ **The choice is yours, Serena."**_ The main said.

" _ **For your future, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find."**_

"H-hold on!" I pleaded.

Before I knew it, the man instantly vanished without a trace. He completely disappeared from our sights, leaving nothing but slight darkness.

"He's gone!" I stated the obvious.

"Braixen Brai?" Braixen blinked.

"Pan." Pancham muttered.

"Sylveon?" Sylveon wondered.

Overwhelmed by what just happened, I looked down at the card I was given. The card that showed the other path of my life I wanted to take. Although, the man was the most confusing person I've ever met in my whole life, he made a really good point towards my future. No matter which path I chose, I'd lose something precious to me. Either I go train with Palermo and miss seeing my friends again or go to Kanto to be with the one I love, but lose the one hobby I love doing.

"To find is to lose, and to lose is to find." I whispered.

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

 **Ironically, when I started writing this chapter, Twitch has been re-streaming the first 2 seasons of the Pokemon anime and they've started advertising Kingdom Hearts 3 during the marathon.**

* * *

 **And before anyone asks, "Why isn't the story set during the Sun and Moon anime?), it's because I think XY had more interesting than the SM Gang. I could see Sora blending in Lumiose City with Donald and Goofy and helping the XY Gang WAY MORE than them sticking like sore thumbs in a classroom and acting like goddamn Power Rangers when a Ultra Beast or Necrozma is released.**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Worries

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Next Morning: Clemont's House**

The sun had risen high over the Kalos region as my friends and I were having breakfast. Well, only my crush and his Pikachu were eating while Clemont was busy waking his little sister up. As for me, I was too overwhelmed by what happened last night. Upon smelling my plate of fresh spaghetti and meatballs, everything I witnessed after my training session kept on replaying in my head.

From the mysterious man to my own dilemma, the memories of last night had been haunting me since I went to bed. Memories that I made me wonder how I was going to explain to my friends. How in the world do you say that some kind of wizard appeared and makes a card out of your memories?

"Pi-ka-chu?"

I awoke from my train of thought thanks to Pikachu's concern. I glanced up towards where the yellow electric mouse pokemon was sitting on the table and blinked at him. With a bottle of ketchup in his little hands, he squeaked at me some more. Unfortunately, I sort of ignored him since I still had trouble understanding him.

"I don't need ketchup, Pikachu." I said with a weak smile.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked.

"Pikachu was trying to asked you if you're okay, Serena?" My crush translated.

"Pikachu." The electric rodent nodded.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Now that he mentioned it, you have been acting stranger than usual." The Kanto trainer said, giving me an odd look.

"W-what do you mean, Ash?" I blushed a bit.

"You haven't even taken a bite of your food." Ash exclaimed, pointing at my plate.

Overwhelmed with embarrassment, I quickly grabbed my fork, stabbed a meatball with iit, and took a bite out of it. The meatball fell into my mouth as I began crunching it with my teeth until it became small enough to swallow piece by piece.

*Gulp!*

"Mmm, yum yum yum in my tum!" I smiled, rubbing my belly.

Unfortunately, the two boys saw through my fake smile and became even more concern. Despite my best effort to try to avoid the subject, Ash's concern for me became greater than his own hunger.

"Did something happened last night while you were out?" Ash wondered.

"No." I shook my head.

"I'm just wondering what I should do next?" I simply answered back

"Then, you have nothing to worry about." The raven haired trainer said.

Suddenly, I felt something that I rarely got throughout my Kalos journey. My body froze completely by Ash's smooth hand resting onto my right shoulder. Although, this was typical behavior coming from Ash, it was moments like this why I loved him. Whenever he or his friends were going through difficult times, he always finds a way to turn things around.

"I'm sure you are going to do great no matter what you do." Ash reminded me.

And after hearing that, my confidence returned. With Shauna performing with me, it was safe to say that the show was going to be a blast. She was depending on me to give the crowd some great entertainment and I knew I wouldn't let her down.

"Right, Pikachu?" My crush turned away.

"Pika pikaa!" Pikachu nodded with agreement.

"Thank you for the encouragement Ash and Pikachu!" I giggled a bit.

"You can thank us after you're done eating." Ash mentioned.

"These spaghetti and meatballs Clemont made are so good!" He praised.

After having my first bite, I couldn't have agreed more with Ash. With my worries being over thought of by the show, I had the Lumiose City Gym Leader's delicious delicious spaghetti and meatballs without any interruptions. Well, except for one important one as I saw my pokemon guiding Clemont and his sister into the Dining Room.

"Good Morning, BonHUH?!"

I dropped my fork upon seeing Bonnie's appearance. She was wearing her normal outfit with part of her hair tied up in a ponytail, but her face looked terrible. Her cheerful behavior was replaced by drowsiness as we saw bags underneath her tired eyes.

"M-morning." Bonnie waved weakly.

Upon seeing Sylveon holding the tired child with her feelers, I quickly got off of my seat, and went to my pokemon for a better examination on her.

"Are you feeling okay, Bonnie?" I asked.

"She had a bad dream last night." Clemont reported.

"A pretty weird dream if you ask me." Bonnie clarified, rubbing her eyelids to try to wake up some more.

"What was your dream about, Bonnie?" Ash wondered.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked.

"If it's too scary for you to talk about, it's fine if you don't want to." I consoled the young girl.

Bonnie went over to the closest chair next to her and took a seat in front of mine. I then went back to my seat as we all got ready to hear the little girl's dream.

"We were trying to save Squishy and the rest of Kalos from Team Flare when some strange pokemon started to emerge from the shadows." Bonnie began.

"Strange pokemon…" Ash repeated.

"Emerging from the shadows?" I finished the statement.

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked.

"They were these black pokemon that totally emerge from the ground and started to tackle us." Clemont's sister described.

"But the scary part was seeing you guys… die in front of me." She mentioned.

"DIE?!" Ash and I shrieked.

"PIKA?!" Pikachu gasped.

It took a moment to process what Bonnie said, but the sheer imagination of all of us getting killed already made her dream sound like a nightmare. The thoughts were so terrifying, it even made Clemont flinched a little as he was preparing a box of cereal for his sister.

"The strange pokemon tackled you three and our pokemon to death, turning you into one of them."

"And then, Manon, and I got grabbed by those huge roots and became plant food." Bonnie finished.

It was hard to respond to what we just heard despite the whole story being a dream. Just the thoughts of all of us dying was enough to send shivers down my spine. As if I wasn't spooked enough last night, but unlike him, Bonnie's story was just a dream. A dream of a previous battle we fought in real life, but won in reality.

"Wow, that is a bad dream." Ash commented.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream." I sighed in relief.

"Pikachu." Ash's electric mouse nodded.

"But still, pokemon emerging from the shadows..." The raven haired trainer rethought of.

Despite them being part of Bonnie's nightmare, the overall thought of Shadow Pokemon was intriguing to think about. It made us wonder if there were ever any pokemon from another realm that were discovered throughout history. The thought was buzzing around our heads while Bonnie was having her breakfast.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

With everyone fed (including the pokemon), it was time to officially start the day. With Bonnie and the boys off to the Pokemon Center to pick-up Ash's pokemon, there was nothing holding me back from doing my show. I put on my performance outfit and left Clemont's house with my pokemon fully dressed up.

"Shauna should over by the center of the city!"

"We just need to follow where Prism Tower is located." I told my pokemon.

"Braixen!" Braixen nodded.

"Pancham!" Pancham spoke.

"Veon!" Sylveon followed beside them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I cheered, closing my eyes.

"BRAIXEN!"

"PANCHAM PAN!"

" _ **LOOK OUT!"**_

"OOF!"

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

 **Considering how much attention Kairi has been getting recently during the KH3 hype, I'm honestly thinking about adding her and Lea/Axel into this story. Well, that and Kairi's my favorite female KH character. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Crossing Paths

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **"LOOK OUT!"**_

"OOF!"

Before I could even react, my body bumped into another as I forgot to watch where I was going. My foolish behavior caused someone else and I to fall onto the concrete sidewalk with some decent amount of pain.

" _ **Hey! Watch where you are going!"**_ A high pitched voice shouted.

"Sylveon!"

" _ **Huh?"**_ The voice muttered.

Overwhelmed by the collision I caused, I opened my eyes upon feeling Sylveon's feelers, only to be horrified by my current position.

"GAH!" I screamed.

My face immediately started to blush like crazy as I noticed I was lying face down on the back of some boy. A boy who seemed like he was Clemont's age and was wearing a black short sleeve jacket with a red hood. Despite not seeing his face yet, the teen had brown spiky hair that kind of reminded me of Ash's.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I gasped as Sylveon pulled me back.

The fairy type eeveelution got me back on my feet, unwrapping her feelers of my waist. I then went back over to the boy to lend him a hand, but it seemed like he had some help of his own. Some help from two very suspicious looking pokemon.

The one from the teen's right side was some kind of angry duck who wore a blue vest and hat. It had a yellow bill, yellow webbed feet, and Its body was covered in white feathers. The pokemon from the boy's left side seemed to be some kind of tall dog who was wearing a black jacket over a green shirt. He also wore a pair of white gloves as I watched him help his trainer get back up. Lastly, it had on yellow pants, big brown shoes, and a yellow hat with a pair of goggles strapped to it.

"Are you alright, Sora?" The dog spoke.

I tried to offer my assistance to the teen, but the duck begged to differ as he almost smack me in the face with some kind of staff. The staff itself looked cute with a little wizard hat on it, but the duck scared me greatly with it.

"Hey, don't try any funny business!" The duck yelled.

"But I just want to help." I responded, taking a step back.

"Brai!" Braixen grunted, sticking her twig out to the duck.

"Pancham! Pancham!" Pancham followed, going up to the duck.

"Cool it, Donald!" The boy called out.

Braixen, Pancham, and the duck reacted to the teen's calling as he stretched his right arm out towards his angry pokemon. He then turned around and gave me a kind smile; which caught me off guard a little. Not only did he seemed forgiven towards my reckless action, but I didn't expect him to be sort of handsome for a teenager.

He had feminine sapphire eyes and had a black shirt underneath his red and black jacket. He also had on a necklace with a silver crown symbol hanging around his neck, a pair of gray pants that went down to his knees, a belt holding his pants, yellow and black shoes for his feet, and a pair of black and gray gauntlets over his hand.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." The teen exclaimed.

"I hope you can forgive me." I apologized, bowing my head as a greeting.

"No worries!" He waved.

"The important thing is that nobody got hurt." The dog replied, turning around to see me.

My eyes widen a little upon seeing the dog's face. Like his duck friend, the black furry canine had a cartoony looking face with big eyes and a beige colored dog mouth with two buck teeth and a black nose pointing upwards. Overwhelmed by his surprise appearance, I simply nodded in a calm manner.

"I'm Sora." The boy greeted himself, reaching his left hand out for a hand shake.

"And I'm Donald." The duck stepped in.

"And I'm Goofy!" The dog waved.

"Nice to meet you, guys!" I smiled, shaking Sora's hand.

"My name is Serena!" I introduced myself.

"And these are my pokemon, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon!" I then pointed to my pokemon.

My team greeted to Sora and his team, but the teen seemed confused than greeting them. The three started giving us weird looks for some reason, making our greetings awkward.

"pokemon…" Sora whispered.

"Y-yeah, aren't Donald and Goofy pokemon?" I asked.

"Well, uhh…" The teen paused.

"Of course we are!" Donald chimed.

* * *

Sora's POV

For a moment, Goofy and I didn't know what Donald was trying to say. We didn't have the slightest clue what "pokemon" were and we weren't going to start lying to children. Unfortunately, we had to as Donald gave us a wink, giving me a hint of what he meant. We had to protect the world order.

To make matters worse, Serena became even more curious towards my companions as she gave them even weirder looks at them. She pulled out some kind of orange device out of her dress pocket and turned it on.

" **Pokemon Unknown! Data Unavailable!"**

"Huh?" Serena muttered.

" **Pokemon Unknown! Data Unavailable!"**

"Gwarsh, maybe your device is not connected or is low on batteries." Goofy wondered.

"Or it could be you two are undiscovered pokemon." Serena guessed.

"Undiscovered?" Donald and Goofy repeated.

"Well, I found them on an faraway island." I mentioned.

"You did?" Serena blinked.

Sylveon then approached us and decided to give me a warm greeting. It then raised one of its feelers towards me and started to wave it at me. A warm smile spread on my face and gave the pokemon a gentle handshake.

"Why, hello there!" I greeted, kneeling down to the pokemon's level.

"Veon!" Sylveon purred.

"So, anyway,.." Serena spoke.

"I'm sorry again for bumping into you guys." She apologized again.

"Don't sweat it!" I responded,

"In fact, we should be the ones apologizing." I confessed.

"Huh?" The girl blinked in confusion.

"We should?" Donald turned.

"We're pretty new to this city and we've been wandering around for awhile now looking for something to do." I exclaimed.

"Well, I'd suggest checking out Prof. Sycamore's Lab over in the South Boulevard." Serena recommended.

"He'll hook you up." She explained.

"Ok." I nodded.

"But if you're looking for some entertainment, then head over to the center of the city!" The girl smiled.

"Entertainment!" Donald's eyes widened.

"Sounds exciting!" Goofy replied.

"Just follow the tower behind you and you'll be in the center of the city." Serena pointed out.

"There'll be a Pokemon Showcase starting pretty soon." She informed them.

Suddenly, Serena was reminded of something. Her eyes widened as she let out a yelping sound as her pokemon were also freaking out.

"And our friends are waiting for us down there!" Serena gasped, rushing past us.

"WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!" She cried.

As the young girl fled off with her pokemon, we were left standing all confused by what just happened.

"O-kay?" I blinked.

"Well that happened." Donald responded.

"Guess we should check out that showcase." I decided.

"Hey, look!" Goofy pointed.

Goofy took a few step forward from where Serena was standing and picked up something off the sidewalk. He then lend it to me to have a closer look.

"A key?" I identified the object.

"It was as clear as day that the object I was holding was a key, but why was Serena holding it? The key itself was beautifully crafted in gold with a red heart shaped gem engraved in a heart shaped hole.

"Serena must have dropped it when she bumped into us." Goofy figured.

"Well then, we should go after her before the show starts." I told my pals.

And with that, we were off. Off to where the large tower located in the center of the city, but more importantly, to help a new friend.

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

 **Just a heads up, KH3 has been leaked so be careful online if you want to avoid spoilers!**


End file.
